Hold Me
by mr-ariesss
Summary: Final War. "Just... Just hold me." Never before had he been so selfish. The end has come, and a few more moments is all they have left. They had accepted death, but in their last times together, they found a small-just a tiny sliver- of hope. Yullen.


Because I am in a good mood, and the drama I had today is not enough, I present this to you.

Because I do not know _just what the fuck_ is going on with DGM these days, here you go, my alternate ending which is not really an ending, but rather, a stupid little cliffhanger and a small peek into what I think the final war should be... if DGM was a yaoi series (we all know it is; I could just taste the sexual tension emitting from my screen whenever I read or watch the parts where Kanda & Allen interacts).

Because I just want to write, and want to take a break from all the stupidity. And since I'm not all that good with action fics... Have some sappy romance instead.

And because I, as a matter of fact, _do not own - Man_, here you go- A little drama which is not even dramatic, a little romance which is actually just quite resembles something _not romantic_ like 'Hey, bitch, I love you, K?' (except not really), and a little cockblocking courtesy of one of the best characters in the series.

* * *

><p><em>Hold Me<em>

The explosion came first.

A great ray of light engulfing the base for a second, before a loud, thundering sound was heard. The alarm rung and shouts of panic, disorder, and battle position commands filled the air. The blast had caused a hole on one of the first main walls of the Order, turning the pillars into dust and rubble. What had once been a part of their protection was now nothing but a huge pile of rocks and shattered concrete.

They knew it would come.

The end, that is; _The Final War_.

They knew it would come; They know when it would come; And they even had a little inkling of what would be the starting battle plan of their opponent. They had been prepared, been prepped more than a month ago when Lavi was sent on an information gathering mission and had been able to get inside knowledge on the Noahs- the date of the attack, their new akumas, even the main targets and who will battle with who.

They had accepted it, upon figuring out what other terrible, horrifying _monsters_ the Noahs would set upon them. They had accepted death. But it did not stop them from preparing, from training, from loving.

They had accepted death, but deep inside, there's still this sliver of hope- just a thin, almost invisible strand, of hope that they will live.

They will win, they were assured. They were just not sure if they would live to celebrate the victory with everyone else.

Allen and Kanda did not even flinch at the sound of the explosion. They did not get up from Kanda's bed, just continuing to lay against each other above the mess of sheets, their breathing slow and even.

Quite funny, really. They were both in full battle gear, Kanda's Mugen placed on his bedside table. From outside, the sound of battles had begun. But nobody dared disturb them, thank God for that.

And they just laid there, Allen's head on Kanda's chest, eyes staring at nothing, and Kanda stroking the boy's hair as if calming him.

As if soothing him.

As if protecting hime.

Neither spoke a word, too absorbed in their last moments together; Their minds doing their best to remember every detail, every sensation.

Even with the war outside, there was peace in the room, forming some sort of barrier of sorts- a protection against reality, against the fights, against everything else.

A sanctuary in the middle of the battlefield- a lowly imitation of heaven.

"_Yuu_..." A mortified whisper broke through their silence, showing all the hidden emotions. The tone revealed so much...

Pain.

Fear.

Stress.

He spoke the man's name with such reverence, as if he was the answer to how they will survive.

The hand stroking his hair stopped for a second, but resumed immediately. "I know." The reply was simple, short and final, yet it was said comfortingly- consoling Allen; The tone lulling both of them to stay calm, making them believe that they were safe from harm in each other's arms.

"...I'm just...so_ tired_, Kanda." The boy mumbled against the older man's chest, eyes half lidded and ready to just forget everything and rest.

"I know."

Sleep. Sleeping had a nice ring to it, Allen thought. How nice would it be if he could just stay there in Kanda's embrace, and sleep for a long time- for an eternity even. "I just want to sleep; I just want to rest; I just want to... I just... I..." He stumbled with his words, his hand gripping Kanda's shoulder tightly.

"I know." The same comforting tone.

"It..._hurts_." Allen shoved the fear away again, declaring his words as a matter-of-factly, as if he was declaring a simple bit of ordinary knowledge.

"I know." The words became a mantra, constantly calming both of them down, deluding them to believing that everything would be alright.

But really, for them, inside Kanda's room, curled up against each other, they felt safe.

The silence was back for a short while before Allen broke it again. "Hey, Yuu..."

"Hm?" Kanda shifted a little bit on the bed, lips now against Allen's hair.

"I could hear your heart beating..." Allen said, turning his head to press his ear on Kanda's clothed chest. "You're scared."

The British boy had expected Kanda to deny, but his reply shocked him. "Yes."

Allen felt a small bitter smile tugging at his lips. "It really is the end."

"Don't!" Kanda clenched his eyes shut. "...Don't say that." Up til the end, he was still trying to give Allen some hope. Pushing away the other and most likely possibilities, he mumbled, "It's not the end."

"Yet."

"Yet." Kanda agreed.

"But it's soon." Allen insisted.

The older man sighed, "...I know."

Allen chuckled.

And they just laid there, cherishing every moment.

Then, two sharp raps were heard on Kanda's door, and Allen's grip on his lover's shoulder tightened more.

Lenalee had promised only to call the two when the Earl arrived; Letting them have their final moments together. And those two knocks was their signal, the call for them to do their duty.

To die.

Kanda made a move to get up, but Allen held him down. "Allen..." he murmured.

"Just... Just hold me." Allen had never been selfish, nor showed any signs of it. He had always been considered a selfless, ready to sacrifice himself at all costs, specially for his friends. He rarely thought for himself, but that was because he never had anything or anyone he really needed and loved, but now that Kanda was there... selfishness was eating him whole. "_Just hold me_."

And Kanda did.

They both knew their roles in the war, the characters they have to play. And they had been trained to be used to save mankind in exchange for their own lives, but they just can't help it, when everything seemed so perfect, if they were to ignore their duties even just for a little while.

Kanda closed his eyes, inhaling Allen's scent one last time, and a tear threatening to fall down. "I... I love you. You should know that."

Allen's face scrunched up, eyebrows furrowing, and not bothering to hide the tears. "I know."

Two more knocks and Allen let go.

He wiped his tears with his sleeve and got off the bed, Kanda following after Japanese man took Mugen and adjusted his uniform like Allen.

They stared at each other's eyes- coal black meeting storm gray ones, and their goodbyes were said without words, their feelings connected them together. An understanding passed.

"Are you ready?" Kanda asked.

The British boy smiled, a hint of the carefree, innocent boy he was appearing. "No?"

"Tsk." The older man bent down to cover Allen's smile with his own frown. He quickly pulled away from the chaste kiss. "_Are you ready_?"

"Yes. Yes I am." The smile grew wider, but two more knocks pulled them out of that one last moment of happiness and smiles, and brought them back to reality.

And hand in hand, they went out of the double oak doors, ready to face their fears, ready to fight their war, ready to die.

Allen whispered, "Just hold me."

"Don't worry. I will..."

Blood. Light. Cruel laughter. Screams. Explosions. Monsters. _Hell_.

"I'll hold you."

* * *

><p>Hey, daydreamer! Whatchu' thinkin' 'bout?<p>

CHEESY!CHEESE IS CHEESY.

Just like this.

Just a quick oneshot/drabble/whatev.

Excuse me and my bullshit, but I'm quite happy of this fanfic.

It came out in a different way, but I'm down with it.

I have more to say, but _it's way past my bedtime_. (WHAT.)

BUT WHATEV.

DIH is out, y'all.


End file.
